


Say You Will

by StarBoatStation



Series: The PartnerShip Gets Married [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 04:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarBoatStation/pseuds/StarBoatStation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something keeps nagging at the back of Yosuke's mind. Something about Souji and an altar... What is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Of_Indigo_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Indigo_Skies/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE FIRST PART BEFORE READING THIS ONE, THANK.  
> p4-yosuke-seta wanted a ring exchange and I didn't include it in the last one because I figured they were in a dungeon and weren't ready to get married, nevermind to each other. So... yeah. It's not EXACTLY a ring exchange, but c'est la vie.  
> And I had it like this, because at the end of PQ, everyone's memories are wiped of everything so yeah. I tried.

Yosuke buried his face further into his pillow as he began to wake up, inhaling the scent of his mom's choice of fabric softener. It was nice... Lilac, he thought, with a hint of something fruity. Nothing over-bearing, and just nice enough to bury your face in.

He was still coming out of that post-sleep haze when vivid images filled his head. Even stranger dungeons than the TV world, other people who could also summon personas but they shot themselves in the head using special guns, two others name Zin and Rei, a labyrinth, the time god Chronos, an especially awkward exchange with Souji. Something about a church and...

"Gooooood Morning, Yosuke!"

"Oof-!"

He wheezed into his pillow as the noisy weight of Teddie landed square in the middle of his back, and proceeded to bounce up and down.

"The beauty pageant is today! Hurry up!"

Oh my god. How could he have forgotten? With Teddie as a guest judge, he had added a swimsuit portion of the contest and Yosuke was just as eager as everyone else to see Risette in a swimsuit, in the flesh!

"Okay, okay Ted! Just get off of me! I can't breathe." As soon as the weight was gone, he slowly sat up, his back popping in several places as he stretched. Yawning, the brunette ran a hand through his hair which was, more than likely, sticking out at odd angles as it usually did first thing in the morning.

"Uhh... Yosuke?"

"Yeah, Ted?"

"You've still got some mascara and eyeliner on your face."

The teen reeled as he made a mad dash to the bathroom to wash off what remained of his shame from yesterday.

 

* * *

 

"Maaaann, that was great!" Yosuke sighed, leaning back in his chair, back in their failure of a group date cafe.

"I agree." Souji piped in. He was too busy focusing on the pile of paper cranes he was making out of some of the decorations to really contribute to the conversation. You could just barely tell if you looked hard enough, but his brow was furrowed in concentration and his mouth a hard line as he continued to fold, his long, slender fingers working diligently-

Yosuke shook his head. Jesus. Why was Yosuke paying attention to what the hell his best friend's hands and fingers were doing?

_Maybe because you wonder what they would feel and look like doing something else._

Gritting his teeth and harshly knocking his knuckles against his skull, he decidedly ignored that tiny little voice at the back of his mind, deciding it was just that weird dream from last night talking. No big deal.

"Jesus, what's taking the girls so long? The post-festival event will start soon, if they don't hurry." Kanji grumbled from Yosuke's right.

"Oh, they'll be along. Pretty sure they had to hunt down Naoto after she ditched the last portion of the pageant."

Not 5 seconds after that, the girls came streaming into the room.

"Maaaaann. That was surprisingly exhausting." Chie groaned as she not-so-gracefully flopped down into the empty chair next to Yosuke.

"You think that's exhausting, try parading yourself like that every day." Rise pouted as she stood next to Souji. "Although... it was fun."

"I agree. While... rather embarrassing... There was a certain rush from being up on stage." Yukiko agreed from her spot in the chair she pulled over from the next table.

"You all may have had fun, but it was rather embarrassing." Naoto muttered as she made her way over to the table from the doorway.

"Oh, come on Naoto-kun! You looked great! Our man Kanji, here, couldn't take his eyes off of you." Yosuke teased, gently elbowing a blushing and stuttering Kanji in the side.

"Th-Th-That's not true! What the hell, senpai..." The blonde grumbled, avoiding any and all eye contact.

"You  _did_  win the pageant..." Souji offered, attempting to help the detective feel better.

Said detective proceeded to attempt to hide her growing blush by tugging the rim of her hat down. "D-Don't remind me." 

After a shared laugh amongst the group, Rise spoke up. "Ms. Kashiwagi told us the of the festival event is going to start soon. We should probably have a last look at what we want to see." 

 

"I want to go to the cosplay cafe!" 

"Ted, get back here!" 

"You guys!" 

Yosuke had the longest running case of deja vu he ever recalls having had. From Rise suggesting to go get last looks, to Ted stealing his wallet. And now, here they were standing in front of the cosplay cafe, an impending sense of danger filling every fiber of his being. They were going to open that door and... and... 

"N-no... Ted, don't..." Yosuke mumbled, reaching for the blonde as he went to throw open the door. He grimaced at the door opened to- 

"Konichiwa! We're so glad you found the rabbit hole, okay!" 

"H-Huh..?" Yosuke was gaping as Teddy shmoozed the hostess dressed as a beautiful white rabbit in a gold waistcoat and red tailcoat. The others caught up soon after. Rise and the others were amazed by the extensive amount of detail placed into the Alice in Wonderland themed cafe. 

"Yosuke? You okay?" 

"Huh? Oh! Y-Yeah..." A warm hand on his shoulder snapped him out of his daze and back into the real world as he looked over, brown eyes meeting gray. 

Souji smiled slightly, gesturing towards the open and waiting door. "Shall we?" 

"Huh? Uh... I'm actually not feeling very well." He offered a wide smile to his friend. "I think I'll head back and start cleaning up. Go ahead and have fun. Make sure Ted doesn't spend all my cash, yeah?" 

"You're sure, Yosuke? I have some painkillers in my bag-" 

"No, no. Really. Go ahead, I'm okay. I'll see you after, okay?" The brunette smiled, already beginning his retreat towards their classroom. Once around the corner, he tugged on his headphones. What the hell was going on... You would think that not having something bad happen when he was convinced something would is a good thing. But... something just kept eating away at him.

He had been so caught up in thought that before he knew it, he had half the date cafe taken down. 

"Wow, you've made some progress." 

Yosuke whirled, pulling his headphones back down around his neck. "Jesus, partner. You scared me." He chuckled. 

Souji smiled and began taking down decorations. "How was the cosplay cafe?" 

"Hm? Oh, I didn't go in." 

"What? Why not?" 

Souji paused, before continuing his work. "I was worried about you." 

"D-Don't say things like that, man." Yosuke could feel the heat rising to his cheeks as he turned his back to his friend as he began dragging desks back into their designated spots. He could hear a chuckle from somewhere near-by as he flipped the desk back around to face the front of the room. 

"I meant it, Yosuke." Said teen froze as he could feel Souji directly behind him and a warm, calloused hand wrap gently around his wrist. "I care about you and I..." Souji's voice caught in his throat just as Yosuke's own breathing hitched. His heart was beating in his ears and his stomach was in his throat. Or was it in his feet. He couldn't even tell anymore. All he could make sense of was Souji's hand on his wrist, his warm breath tickling the hairs on the back of his neck, and the dizziness from his blood rushing everywhere but nowhere all at once. 

"I just worry about you." Souji said after a sigh. Soon he pulled away, leaving Yosuke dazed and confused in every meaning of the word and red in the face. "Let's try to get as much done before the event as we can." 

Before he knew what was happening, Yosuke found himself turning and reaching forward, pinning Souji against the nearest desk. "What else, Souji..." Yosuke murmured. "There's something else, isn't there..." 

"Y-Yosuke?" 

He didn't know what happened. That simple touch to his wrist brought an extremely vivid image to his mind. An image of Souji looking at him, blushing and stuttering like an idiot before finally telling him that he was in love with Yosuke. And Yosuke had reciprocated. They were now... married. There's no damn way that was just a dream. It was too real, too tangible. How they'd both forgotten that, he'd never know. But now was not the time for trying to figure out another mystery. Right now, he had to tell Souji, right here, right now. Otherwise, he probably never would. 

"Souji... I... I don't know what happened but we... we were..." His voice began to shake so he stopped and took a steadying breath before looking up at his best friend, brown once again locking with gray. "Look Souji. I have to tell you something. For a long time I... You've been there for me through everything and I've never noticed and I'm sorry. Damn, I'm so sorry. But part of me tells me you already know most of what I already want to say so... I'll say it anyway. I really like you, Souji. I may even love you. It's weird, I know. I don't really even fully understand it but-" He was cut off mid-sentence as he felt warm lips press against his own. Yosuke could feel tears prick behind his eyes as they slid shut, a small whine of relief reverberating through his chest. His arms wrapped around Souji's neck as he all but melted into the kiss. 

Souji smiled into the kiss before pulling away, not without a squeak of protest from the brunette. "We were married. I know, Yosuke. I really..." The gray-haired teen's cheeks were dusted with a slight blush. "I'm really glad you remembered. I wanted to talk to you about it but, I thought you'd freak out." 

Yosuke smiled. "I probably would have, honestly. I mean, I don't, uh, remember much but us getting married and some other people. Even then, it's fuzzy." 

Souji's face lit up in a smile before turning deadly serious. "Yosuke. We still have some business to take care off." 

"Wh-What's that, partner?" 

The brunette could just barely see a sparkle of mischief glinting in the leader's eyes. "One, the rings. Since we're already married, I insist we have rings." 

"WHAT!? Are you serious!? C'mon partner. That's embarrassing, man." Yosuke groaned, running a hand through his hair. 

"Two. I wasn't joking about the honeymoon." 

At that, Yosuke couldn't stop fuming and sputtering the rest of the day. 

 

* * *

 

 "Man, you weren't kidding. These are damn good for the price we paid." 

"Well Daidara is good at his job." 

The two boys were lounging in the grass on the riverbank, Souji counting bait and Yosuke admiring the plain silver band adorning is left middle finger that glinted in the sunlight.

After a lot of persuasion, bribing, and begging, Souji had finally managed to convince Yosuke to get matching rings. 'Nothing too gaudy. I was already treated as the girl at our, erm, wedding, I don't want to have to explain a diamond ring to my parents.' Yosuke had said. Souji agreed and immediately went to the blacksmith to get the order placed. Yosuke's was silver to remind him of Souji and Souji's was gold to remind him of Yosuke. 

The brunette sighed as he laced his fingers behind his head, looking up at the sky painted with golds, oranges, and pinks from the setting sun. "So what do we do now?" 

"Hmm..." Souji hummed in thought as he settled in the grass next to Yosuke. "I still want that honeymoon." 

Yosuke sputtered, sitting up. "Dude! I-It's not like we're really... And besides. We're too broke to go anywhere!" 

Souji smiled before leaning forward to murmur in Yosuke's ear, his voice low and considerably huskier than usual. "That's true, but Nanako and Uncle Dojima are going on a trip this weekend. I volunteered to stay and watch the house." He caught Yosuke's earlobe between his teeth, sending shivers up the brunette's spine and heat rushing to his face. "So I have the house to myself this weekend." 

Yosuke cleared his throat, his face on fire. "A-Ah. I see... Well... What time should I come over?"

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: There will be a third part.


End file.
